


you & me

by Anonymous



Series: 30 Days of Writing [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: No matter what happens, Mush and Blink will always have each other





	you & me

**Author's Note:**

> Day #2: Tough

All it took was a few words. No questions asked, no curious looks, Mush and Blink had an understanding that went beyond their lives together, strengthening it with every gaze of comfort and support. 

Shuffling next to each other in the small bunk, sometimes it was Mush wrapped around Blink or Blink draping an arm across Mush. They talked in small whispers, fingers brushing together and it was all they needed. 

“Bad dream,” Blink said one night as he crawled in next to Mush. 

Mush held him tight, not letting himself fall asleep until he was sure Blink was. In the morning, Mush waited for Blink to bring it up first, his loyalty growing even more as Blink described what happened in his dream. 

“Don’t want to be alone,” Mush murmured when he flopped down next to Blink. 

There were plenty of others Mush could share a bed with, but Blink wasn’t going to start listing names. Especially when the sound of Mush’s soft snoring fell upon his ears not two minutes after Mush had joined him. 

It went on and on almost every night. Some tried to label it, explain why Mush and Blink spent so much time together, but it was never talked about by the two themselves. There was no need in their minds, confident in the bond they shared. 

Then the strike came and whether it was Mush or Blink who thought about it first, they knew something was going to happen. 

“I’m scared,” Mush whispered, holding tightly onto Blink’s hand. 

Face turned down, Mush swallowed and let out a shaky breath. He remembered the jail so clearly. It was cold and hopeless, creeping into every corner of his mind. It hadn’t helped that he and Blink were in separate cells the entire night, too far away to hear each other’s calls. 

“Me too,” Blink sighed, reaching out with one hand and running his fingers over Mush’s curls. 

Willing away tears that threatened to form, Mush shuffled closer until he could tuck his head under Blink’s. All that was heard was their shallow breaths, both struggling to remain strong for the other. Their confusion, their fears, all of it was bursting out of them with no way to stop the rushing waters. 

“We’re gonna be okay, Mush,” Blink hugged Mush as he murmured into his hair. “Things…they’ll turn out all right.”

“I know,” Mush’s response was slow, but there was strength in it. “I got you and you got me.”

The two pulled away just enough to stare at each other, hopes and dreams dancing across their faces. In the darkness, with no one else paying attention, Mush’s heart swelled. This was everything and he wanted to hold onto it forever. 

When Blink’s lips pressed against his own, tentative and gentle, a weight lifted from Mush’s shoulders. For just a while, it was only the two of them, living out their lives as best they could.

The embrace ended as quickly as it had come, but neither were desperate for it to continue. Instead, Mush and Blink curled into each other as their breaths lulled each other to sleep, a perfect silhouette in a world of disarray.

**Author's Note:**

> can u guess who's an emotional mess
> 
> it's me
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
